


The End Of An Era

by Len0306a



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Derek Hale Feels, F/M, Graphic Description of Corpses, Major Character Injury, Morbid, Sad Ending, everyone dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 02:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14298753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Len0306a/pseuds/Len0306a
Summary: “I want you to know how much I enjoy this. The taste of your blood, the smell of your fear. I could’ve let you go. But i’m doing this because I want to. There is no mercy here.”Prompt taken from thecharactercomma.com





	The End Of An Era

**Author's Note:**

> I'm fairly morbid and angry and a little bit depressed so here's some death.

“I want you to know how much I enjoy this. The taste of your blood, the smell of your fear. I could’ve let you go. But i’m doing this because I want to. There is no mercy here.” Kali said, embedding her disgusting, dirt covered toe nails into Derek’s chest. He felt the points curl into his ribcage, viciously pull the bone up. He roared in response, checking around the clearing. Stiles was being held down by Ennis, Scott’s throat was ripped out. It was cruel to make Stiles watch his brother die.

 

Erica and Boyd were in a pile, chest cavities ripped out and spilling onto the ground. Insides spilling together like a sick story of Romeo and Juliet, they looked peaceful. Deucalion laid nearby, eyes wide and body covered in fatal cuts. Each cut was made by member of Derek’s pack, coiling around his body like a snake. Ethan and Danny laid near each other, dead by Ennis’ brutality. Arms and legs broken, crimson leaking out of their mouths from their crushed chests. _Death’s kiss_ , Derek thought morbidly.

 

Aiden had shoved his claws through Lydia’s thigh, ripping out the muscles and leaving her crumpled on the floor in a silent scream. She had started to yell, the scream lodged in her throat from the pain. Her bones jutted out of her flesh, splinters of the matter laying on the floor. They stuck together by stretched pieces of flesh, something almost sexual about the way Aiden killed the banshee.

 

Isaac laid on the floor, bruised and beaten but _breathing._ Gasping and abused, covered in shallow cuts and broken bones. “Fuck you.” Derek spit at Kali, feeling claws inside his chest, feeling blood fill his lungs. He gasped, split blood onto Kali’s leg; he was punched for his defiance.

 

“Let go!” Stiles was screaming at Ennis, struggling against the bulky man in a desperate attempt to free himself. The forest was _decaying_ around them, Jennifer’s magic sucking out anything good in the area. They were _winning_ , they had killed Deucalion and restrained his soldiers. Then Scott _let them go_ , even when they were spitting blood and vengeance in their face. Scott’s beliefs got them killed, and Derek’s hesitance lead the the death of his pack. _His fault._

 

Derek watched Ennis wrap his hands around Stiles’ neck, twisting it at an unnatural angle. Bones jutted from the back of Stiles’ neck as he slumped to the floor; Everyone was dead or dying, and it wouldn’t happened if Derek would’ve just _killed the alphas when he had the chance._ Derek bit down hard at his tongue, feeling it disconnect from its source and squirm in his mouth. It felt unnatural, blood filling his mouth and replacing what was once there.

 

Derek smiled at Kali, watching confusion bathe her features. She pulled him up, ripping his chest and torso open, spitting in his face, “What’s so funny?” Derek smiled brighter, and spit his still moving tongue out at the she-wolf. _You can have my voice and my body, but never my pride._ She hissed at the bright pink appendage, wiping the blood and saliva from her face. She dropped him and Aiden growled at her mistake. Derek used the last of his strength to grab at Aiden’s leg, pulling him down, and _tearing it_ from the teens body.

 

The bloody scream gave Derek a sick sense of satisfaction, know that his time was over...just like Derek’s. He coughed up blood, holding his organs in his body, and laughed. Laughed because they were letting him see his family for one final time, letting him finally _rest_ . He watched the last two wolves become enraged, fuming at the death of another pack member. Ennis walked over to Isaac, grabbing the limb boy’s body in revenge. He slowly folded Isaac backwards, spine _snapping_ as he threw him to the floor. The boy laid there, face stuck in a silent sob, his body folded backwards like a lawn chair.

 

Derek could see the trees weep for their protectors, their roots turning black with _death_ and _anger._ Derek smiled. It may be his end, but the two wolves would never leave these woods if the trees had any say.

 

The she wolf howled, mournful and spiteful, as she angrily approached the last member of the McCall pack. The trees screamed in protest, shrill screeches that only Derek heard.

 

Derek missed Laura, Talia, Cora, John, and so many more. If he ended here, he might be able to finally see his family again. Life wouldn’t be so cruel as to not give him his final wish, would it? Derek knew the answer, _yes_ , but ignored it in favor of smiling. Maybe fate would have mercy on him, one final time. Maybe it wouldn’t, maybe it would leave him in complete darkness, but Derek deserved _peace._ He atoned for killing his pack, and tried to be better, and he _is._

 

Watching Kali’s approach with half-lidded eyes, Derek smiled for one final time. Feeling claws burrow in his gut, hollow it out and leaving gaping tissue and fat, Derek finally let the darkness take over him. After all, hell must be better than this?

  


**Author's Note:**

> Your comments and kudos bring the McCall Pack back from the dead.
> 
> Lena/Lee.
> 
> Tumblr: Len0306a, send me prompts please and thanks.


End file.
